


Sweet Tooth

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baking, Father/Daughter Relationship, Gen, Katakuri is best dad, Parent/Child relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: She was making that face again—the one that always seemed to get her exactly what she wanted, because as tough as he might look on the outside, Katakuri really was just mochi on the inside. Especially when it came to her.





	Sweet Tooth

“Papa?”

“No,” Katakuri replied without so much as glancing up from his newspaper.

[Name] pouted. “I haven’t even asked the question yet.”

“I know what it’s going to be, and the answer is no, young lady.”

“But—”

“I don’t care what your mother said.”

She crossed her arms angrily and glared up at him. The effect was less intimidating that she thought it was, and Katakuri fought the urge to chuckle. 

“Well, I can see the future too and I happen to know you’re going to say ‘yes’ because you can’t resist me when I make this face.”

_Damn…_ She was making that face again—the one that always seemed to get her exactly what she wanted, because as tough as he might look on the outside, Katakuri really was just mochi on the inside. Especially when it came to her.

He sighed. “Fine.” _Outsmarted by a six-year-old…_

“Yay!” Katakuri huffed as she hugged him around the middle, her small frame barely reaching his waist even while sitting. “I’m gonna make a chocolate cake with rainbow icing and sprinkles and—” She trailed off as she raced into the kitchen. He could already hear her raiding the pantry for ingredients, followed by a loud crash and an “oops…”

He sighed again. _What have I gotten myself into…_

“You have to cream the butter and sugar together,” Katakuri said, leaning over her shoulder. He had been banished to the corner of the kitchen for ‘backseat baking’, as [Name] had put it, where he stood leaning against the benchtop, his arms folded across his chest. It didn’t stop him from trying.

“Papa! I know what I’m doing. Aunt Chiffon taught me everything.”

“Then why am I here?”

“So I can blame anything that goes wrong on you.”

He snorted. “Who taught you how to be this manipulative?”

“Not telling~.”

Katakuri sighed. He watched her carefully measure out the flour, her tongue sticking out between her teeth in concentration. It was in these moments when he saw so much of her mother in her, and very little of himself. He felt a rush of affection for the small girl, interrupted when his Kenbunshoku Haki tingled suddenly.

“[Name], be carefu—!”

“Oops…”

Flour spilled out onto the benchtop, kicking up a white cloud into the air. Katakuri could feel it settling in his hair, in his furs. He fought the urge to sneeze. The kitchen looked like it had been hit by a blizzard.

[Name] looked up at him sheepishly, her face covering in flour. “Sorry…”

“…No matter. We’ll clean it up before anyone sees.”

[Name] dumped what she could salvage of the flour into the bowl, and reached for the hand mixer. Katakuri was busy dusting the flour from his hair and scarf when he felt it again—that incoming sense that something was about to go wrong.

“Wait, you have to fold in the flour—”

Too late. The mixer went off, once more sending a cloud of flour into the air. Katakuri’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the dust settled. He’d managed to avoid the worst of it this time, but [Name] had borne the brunt of the cloud. She looked around at him and grinned innocently, her face white as a ghost.

Katakuri sighed. He held out his hand for the mixer. “Alright, that’s it. Your kitchen privileges are officially revoked.”

“But Papaaa—”

“No ‘buts’.” He lifted her into his arms, dusting flour out of her hair before setting her down on the benchtop where he had been sitting. “Now _you’re_ the one who’s banished.”

[Name] pouted but seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face.

Katakuri eyed her suspiciously. “What’s so funny?”

“…You said ‘butts’…” she giggled.

_Lord, have mercy on me…_

It had been a long time since he had baked a cake, but he had watched his siblings so many times, he was pretty sure he could do it in his sleep at this point. With [Name] supervising him, he soon finished the batter, and before long the rich, heady chocolate scent was wafting through the kitchen.

Katakuri’s stomach growled as he inhaled the sweet scent. It was nearing his afternoon snack time. Perhaps that was why he gave in to [Name]’s pleading to let her ice the cake before it had properly cooled.

She hummed as she worked, piling the cake high with frosting even as it melted right off the cake before her very eyes.

“Done!~” she proclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and sending the bowl of icing toppling onto the floor in the process. “Oops…”

Katakuri sighed for the umpteenth time that day. 

“Can we eat it now, Papa?”

“No sweets until you clean up.” There was that face again. Another sigh. “Fine. One piece now, _then_ you clean up.”

Her smile was dazzling and he thought, perhaps, that made it all worth it. He huffed as she hugged his leg, the only part of him she could reach, and looked up at him, adoration in her eyes.

“Thanks, Papa~.”

He rolled his eyes, but beneath his furs, he hid an affectionate smile. “Anything for you.”


End file.
